


Grandpa

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 15:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15122570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: It was a ridiculously unfair fight.





	Grandpa

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #593 "father figure"

“And what are you gonna do about it, grandpa?” taunted the young petty officer they’d caught red-handed selling Navy-issue equipment.

Gibbs snorted a laugh. “Why don’t you find out?”

It was a ridiculously unfair fight. The petty officer might have been younger and much more recently out of Basic Training, but Gibbs’s years of experience were by far a greater advantage. He had hardly broken a sweat – though Gibbs thought his eye would be spectacularly bruised– by the time he’d pinned the kid to the ground and reached for his handcuffs.

“For the record?” said Gibbs. “I have _three_ grandkids.”

THE END


End file.
